Field
Embodiments described herein relate to micro devices. More particularly embodiments relate to the stabilization of micro device on a carrier substrate and transfer to a receiving substrate.
Background Information
State of the art displays for phones, tablets, computers, and televisions utilize glass substrates with thin film transistor (TFTs) to control transmission of backlight though pixels based on liquid crystals. More recently emissive displays such as those based on organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been introduced as being more power efficient, and allowing each pixel to be turned off completely when displaying black. Even more recently, it has been proposed to incorporate emissive inorganic semiconductor-based micro LEDs into high resolution displays.
In one implementation, it has been proposed to transfer an array of inorganic semiconductor-based micro LEDs from a carrier substrate to a receiving (e.g. display) substrate using an array electrostatic transfer heads. For example, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,835,940 to stage an array of micro LEDs on an array of stabilization posts formed of an adhesive bonding material, such as a thermoset material. During the transfer process, it is described that the array of electrostatic transfer heads generate a sufficient pressure to overcome the adhesion strength between the adhesive bonding material and the micro LEDs.